Gerbil and the Walrus
Gerbil and the Walrus is an episode of HTF Fanon. In this episode, Devious and Dr. Flop team up. Starring *Devious *Dr. Flop Featuring *The Penguins *Splendid Appearances *The Alien *Dane *Techno the Cat Plot Devious is seen getting pushed onto the ground, bruised and bleeding. Splendid, the person who pushed Devious onto the ground, towers over Devious, who is cowering, laughs triumphantly and flies away. Devious gets up and sadly walks home. He slams the door shut and starts crying. He sits in the corner of his room, crying. The screen then pans upwards to see Dane get hit by a blue car. Meanwhile, Dr. Flop is having similar problems, being seen getting overpowered by The Penguins. He quickly gets away and runs to his igloo. He writes his password into the keypad and enters his secret base. The scene shifts back to Devious, who is now seen looking for other evil villains in the world via a huge computer. He spots Dr. Flop on the computer and gets a brilliant idea. Dr. Flop is seen taking a plane to Happy Tree Town. On the plane, Techno is seen reading a book. Dr. Flop sees this and takes his book away, upsetting him. The plane lands, and Dr. Flop gets off the plane. He looks at the directions on his cellphone and somehow finds two house. There's a nice, friendly looking house, and there's a tall, scary looking building with a stone skull with red eyes at the top of it. He enters the friendly looking house and finds Devious' base inside. Devious hears Dr. Flop walking and aims a laser gun at the doorway. However, when he sees Dr. Flop, he puts his laser gun back into its holster. Devious tells Dr. Flop his evil plan, and Dr. Flop does the same. They both laugh evilly and they both share a glass of red wine in celebration. Splendid is seen flying around, looking for criminals when he sees a giant mech in the middle of the street, firing lasers and rockets. Splendid flies at it, but before he could punch it, a mech with a walrus' head fires large snowballs out of its mouth, freezing Splendid solid. The screen shifts into a split-screen point of view as Devious and Dr. Flop laugh evilly in their mechs. Splendid unthaws and realizes he needs more help, so he flies offscreen. Splendid flies all the way to Antarctica to see Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus building a giant mech. Splendid tells them that Dr. Flop has teamed up with Devious and that he needs help in defeating them both. The four penguins decide to help him, but they tell him they need to finish their mech first. Hearing this, he flies back to Happy Tree Town. Devious is seen in his mech, demanding that all of Happy Tree Town does what he says. Dr. Flop warns Devious that he sees something blue flying in their direction. Devious sees this and karate chops the blue thing, launching it into space. Splendid, now in space, sees The Alien piloting his spaceship and grabs it. As Splendid prepares to throw the spaceship, The Alien jumps out in time. Splendid throws it down, where it crushes Dane, who didn't die from getting hit by the car. Devious and Dr. Flop both fire lasers into the sky, with Devious firing a burning laser and Dr. Flop firing a freezing laser. Splendid is hit by both at the same time, causing him to be sent plummeting back to Earth like a meteorite. Just as Devious was about to step on Splendid, a metal fist punches Devious' mech. The mech is shown to be The Penguins' mech. Devious growls angrily and orders Dr. Flop to attack The Penguins. Dr. Flop nods and runs at their mech. As Splendid fights Devious, Dr. Flop fights The Penguins. Dr. Flop accidentally presses a button on his mech that causes him to be ejected out of his mech through the mech. As a result, he splatters upon hitting Devious' mech. Devious' mech blows up from all of the damage it sustained. Splendid and The Penguins cheer at this and bid each other farewell. The episode ends with a small scrap of metal hitting Splendid in the eye. Deaths *Dane is crushed by The Alien's spacecraft. *Dr. Flop splatters. *Devious dies in an explosion. Trivia *Much like in Penguins Only, only characters whose names start with "D" died. *The title is a parody of "Pinky and the Brain". *Eggy doesn't say one thing throughout the whole episode. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes